l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Dirge (Don Incognito)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Description Dirge's skin is ashen gray and waxy, giving him a corpse-like look. He could almost pass for a duergar, were it not for the fact that he is completely hairless. A permanent scowl adorns his rounded face, complete with a wide, flat nose. His battle axe and shield are strapped to his backpack, and he wears armor made of some sort of animal hide (lion, perhaps, or maybe deer, it's hard to tell). Strapped diagonally across is chest is a harnass holding a selection of knives. Background Dirge is a necromantic experiment gone awry, a bizarre and unnatural fusion of living and dead flesh that stole sentience from its master and escaped into Daunton proper. The Society of Sorrow is a comparatively small and somewhat pretentious apocalyptic cult. It's founder and leader, a shadar-kai calling himself Rieve, believes (falsely) that in the near future, Herebos will fuse with the material plane. The dead will rise, he and his followers say, and the sentient races of the world will be overcome with apathy and malaise. In this new, post-apocalyptic world, various groups and people will be too overcome with sadness and grief to properly settle disputes, so battles by champion (usually undead) will be more common. Rather than warn the world of the disaster they believe is coming, the Society of Sorrow instead focused its efforts on creating a powerful undead champion so that they can have an early leg up over the competition once the planar overlay happens. Rieve and his followers approached Gouki, intent on purchasing a corpse. As luck would have it, a bizarre dwarf had recently directly challenged the master of the Iron Ring, with predictable results. Corpse in hand, they began to conduct their research, complete with multiple visits the Isle of Laughing Gallows to parlay with orcish death shamans and to Bacarte to audience with Mother Ciballa. Eventually, the Society had the information and materials they needed, and aboard a ship bound for Daunton from Bacarte, they enacted their ritual to create their champion. As oxygen hit his lungs, the champion's first thought was that something was wrong. He sat up and immediately asked the Society where he was, which came as a chock to the Society, who had expected their champion to be an unthinking slave. Furious, Rieve magically contacted Mother Ciballa to demand answers, but her only response was cackling laughter. Undaunted, the Society began to groom their champion (they decided that the champion was an it, not a he, and that it didn't deserve a name). However, since they weren't expecting sentience, they were completely caught off-guard when the champion began to ask basic questions like "Why am I here?" and "Where am I?". Calmly explaining that he was a piece of property and that he would be used as a gladiator once the world ended didn't go over very well. Moreover, the champion remembered bits and pieces of his former life. Not enough to form a picture of who he used to be or what the world outside the Society's compound was like, but enough to know that there was something wrong with what he was being taught. The champion's world was small, and he had nowhere else to go, so he stayed. It took a few years, but eventually the champion began sneaking off to the Great Library to learn more about the world, and he was surprised to learn that not only did the rest of the world not think that the overlay was coming, but that necromancy was illegal and immoral. Eventually, he asked the most damning question of all: "Do you have any PROOF that the Shadowfell is going to merge with the material plane?". Rieve was furious, and attempted to backhand the champion across the face, but he caught the cult leader's blow by the wrist and angrily declared that he was no longer a slave. After a violent escape, the champion fled into the night, christening himself Dirge and taking up adventuring to put his unique skillset to use. Appearance Age: 4 Gender: Male Height: 4'9 Weight: 202 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality More than anything else, Dirge is pragmatic: actions that get results earn more respect from him than actions that are honorable. Likewise, "trust" is an alien emotion. Eventually, Dirge will learn to expect certain outcomes, behaviors and results from people, but beyond that, Dirge is on his own. He's a dour nihilist, but believes that whining is a sign of weakness, so it's mostly internalized. Dirge is quiet, usually choosing to speak only when spoken to and using as few words as possible. That said, he's also possessed of a dry wit, and smiling isn't uncommon if he thinks something is amusing. Religious Beliefs While Dirge recognizes that it's foolish to simply deny the existance of the gods, he thinks that he is cursed and beyond redemption. Lauto and Persefa get a healthy degree of distance and respect, but for the most part Dirge hopes that if he leaves the gods alone, they'll return the favor. Region Daunton - +2 on monster knowledge checks, access to the library 1/day for +2 to monster knowledge checks for 4 hours of work. Hooks Obviously, anything related to the Society of Sorrow. They have a compound in Cobblestop largely consisting of a Rieve's manshion, and they are more likely to try and send assassins to dispatch Dirge rather than recover him. Moreover, they are more concerned with creating a new champion, only this time he will be made properly, with none of that pesky "free will" nonsense. Dirge's pesence will add a level of depth to any adventure that involves either Gouki, Mother Ciballa, or the Isle of Laughing Gallows, as Dirge will likely want to know more information about why he is the way he is. Such inquiries won't hijack his mission in the area, but he will take time out to conduct a rudimentary investigation, even if it means simply asking a few questions. Kicker The reason the ritual failed to create a mindless undead (Dirge believes) is because it was designed to work on a dwarven corpse, and it's apparent that whoever Dirge was in life, he was no ordiniary dwarf. Who was he? Where was he from? Why did he challenge Gouki, thinking he could win? Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value: 7 Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 7 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Revenant Past Life: Select a race other than revenant. You are also considered a member of that race for the purposes of meeting prerequisites, such as feat or paragon path prerequisites (selected race: dwarf). Undead: You are considered undead for the purpose of effects that relate to the undead keyword. You are also considered a living creature Unnatural Vitality: When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer and are subjected to the dying condition, you can choose to be dazed, instead of falling unconscious. You make death saving throws as normal, and if you fail one, you fall unconscious instead of being dazed. Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Con Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Choice of one other (Dwarven) Class Features Hybrid Battlemind/Assassin Defenses: +1 Will, +1 Will or Reflex (Will chosen) Assassin's Shroud (Hybrid): Gain the use of the Assassin's Shroud power, exept a maximum of two shourds can be placed on a target, and shrouds can only be invoked on assassin powers or paragon path powers. Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid): Power Point Option Psionic Defense (Hybrid): Gain the Battlemind's Demand and Blurred Step powers. Ki Focus implement. Feats Hero of the Faith (trained Perception) level Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) level Durable level Heavy Blade Expertise level bonus Mighty Challenge level Superior Will level Skills and Languages Languages':' Allarian, Magari Trained skills: Athletics, Endurance, Intimidate, Stealth Powers 'Powers Known' Hybrid Battlemind/Assassin Class Features Assassin's Shroud Battlemind's Demand Blurred Step Power Points: 2 At-Will Conductive Defense Shadow Storm Encounter Dark Reaping Daily Targeted For Death Utility None Equipment Weight Allowance: 87/100 lbs. Dirge's Wish List *'+1 Iron Body Ki Focus '(Level 5, Dragon Magazine 382, page 32) Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -30 gp - hide armor -15 gp - battleaxe -15 gp - adventurer's kit -10 gp - heavy shield -7 gp - dagger (x7) -20 gp - thief's tools --------- 3 gp Trail Rations remaining: 10 Total Incoming Wealth 0 XP 0 Changes None (yet) Ministats statsBDirge/B - Male Revenant Battlemind/Assassin 1 BPassive Perception/B: 10, BPassive Insight/B: 10; Low-light vision BAC/B:19, BFort/B:14, BReflex/B:16, BWill/B:14 -- BSpeed/B:6 BHP/B: 30/30, BBloodied/B:15, BSurge Value/B:7, BSurges Left/B:11/11 Action Points: 1, COLOR=redSecond Wind/COLOR BPowers/B BPower Points/B:2/2 COLOR=Green Assassin's Shroud Battlemind's Demand Blurred Step Conductive Defense Shadow Storm/COLOR COLOR=redDark Reaping/COLOR COLOR=grayTargeted for Death/COLOR urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/index.php?title=PC:Dirge_(Don_Incognito[/url][/SIZE] /sblock Sheet History *July 5, 2011 (Tuesday): Fixed some ability score issues, spent more money Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approval from Son of Meepo: Status Not approved for level 1 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval